Mittelalter (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 12)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 Ein historisch-realistischer Blick auf das Mittelalter und die Möglichkeiten zur Verwendung als Rollenspielwelt in mehreren Teilen. Quelltext Zu erleben gar ritterliche Eventurien... Ein Mittelalter als Rollenspielwelt in dem Historie und Mythos verwoben werden Höret, Leuth, und lasset euch verkünden von Herren stolz und stark, und von Frouwen viel schön anzusehn... Mit diesem Artikel will ich eine Serie beginnen, die versucht, das reale irdische Mittelalter in einen brauchbaren Rollenspiel-hintergrund zu transformieren. Dabei soll versucht werden, sowohl das authentische Feeling zu erhalten, als auch die Phantasie so wenig wie möglich einzuschränken. Meiner Meinung nach ist es problematisch, ein Rollenspiel in der unbearbeiteten Realität jener historischen Epoche anzusiedeln, die wir heute als Mittelalter kennen. Viele Elemente, die wir als typisch ansehen, existierten nicht gleichzeitig - immerhin dauerte das Mittelalter runde tausend Jahre! - und Sitten und Gebräuche der typisch mittelalterlichen, also europäischen Welt waren extrem einschränkend. Das Leben des mittelalterlichen Menschen fand statt in einem ganz genau bestimmten gesellschaftlichen Rahmen, der durch die Religion als gottgegeben und damit zwingend zu beachten war. Der Bauer saß auf seiner Scholle, und wie jeder kleine Mann träumte er nicht von großen Abenteuern, sondern von Geborgenheit, Frieden und einem vollen Bauch. Der Handwerker führte ein bis in die kleinsten Einzelheiten von der Zunft geregeltes Leben, was auch für die Händlergilden zutrifft. Der geistliche Stand übte zwar eine beträchtliche Macht aus, aber seine Mitglieder waren noch strengeren Regeln über die Lebensführung unterworfen, z. B. Zölibat, Gehorsam gegenüber den höheren Geistlichen, regelmäßige Rituale. Daß viele Kleriker sich darüber hinwegsetzten, tut dem keinen Abbruch. Am ehesten führte noch der Adel das, was man ein freies Leben nennen könnte. Aber auch die Grafen und Freiherren waren nicht so freie Herren ihrer Zeit: da galt es, Funktionen in der Rechtsprechung wahrzunehmen, da forderte der Lehnsherr Gehorsam, da rief der König zur Heerfolge, da galt es täglich einige Zeit mit den Waffen zu üben, ganz abgesehen vom bösen Nachbar, der scharf auf die fetten Weiden am Fluß war! Schließlich sei noch gesagt: im Mittelalter war Reisen beschwerlich und lebensgefährlich. Darum blieb man lieber zu Hause. Und dennoch: Ritter und Drachen, reiche Kaufmannszüge, Karawanen bis nach China, Pilger und Barbaren, vogelfreie Spielleute, selbstgefällige Kleriker, reiche Städte, hohe Burgen, Elfen und Zwerge, Riesen und Kobolde... Stoff für spannende Abenteuer gibt es genug. Im folgenden will ich nun versuchen, jene Mixtur aus Geschichte und Mythe, Überlieferung und Phantasie vorzustellen, die ich mir zurechtgebastelt habe. Dabei werde ich nicht bis in alle Einzelheiten das echte Mittelalter vorstellen. Sachbücher darüber gibt es ja zuhauf. Ich werde vielmehr speziell auf jene Dinge eingehen, die mir für das Rollenspiel wichtig erscheinen. Historischer Hintergrund Geschichte hat einen entscheidenden Nachteil: sie ist meßbar, nämlich in Jahreszahlen. Dadurch wird es schwierig, alles einzubringen, was man gerne haben möchte. Bringt man die Hanse ein, hat man keine Wikinger. Bringt man Wikinger ein, hat man keine Kreuzzüge. Bringt man Kreuzzüge ein, hat man keine Vollrüstung. Und so weiter... Jetzt könnte man sagen, wir verzichten einfach auf einen Zeitrahmen und lassen das Ganze in einem rein legendären Mittelalter spielen. Könnte man, muß man aber nicht. Hal Foster hat in seinem berühmten Comic-Epos "Prinz Eisenherz" das Verfahren vorgemacht: Deutschsprachig erscheint Prinz Eisenherz in der sogenannten "Werksausgabe" im Carlsen-Verlag (siehe auch Logbuch Nr. 5). Die unglaublich detaillierten Zeichnungen bieten viele Anregungen für technische Einzelheiten und stimmungsvolle Details. (Vor dem gleichnamigen Comic zur Zeichentrickserie sei gewarnt, es handelt sich dabei um eine "kiddiemäßig" zurechtgemachte Schlechtversion.) Wir wählen uns also einen Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte, der sehr viel Abwechslung verspricht, sprich viel politische Bewegung. In Hal Fosters Fall sind das die letzten Tage des weströmischen Reiches, als das Frühmittelalter langsam heraufdämmert, gleichzeitig die Epoche, in der die Sage von König Arthus spielt. Dazu verbiegen wir unsere Zeitachse an den Randgebieten ein wenig. Auf diese Weise machen die Normannen einen Geschichtssprung nach vorne und beginnen ihre Plünderfahrten 400 Jahre früher. Da die Wikinger in dieser Phase ihrer Geschichte keinen direkten Einfluß auf die politische Karte genommen haben, macht das nichts und bleibt stimmig. In der Ägäis dagegen drehen wir das Rad ein wenig zurück. Die Griechischen Inseln fallen mit einemmal aus dem Einfluß von Byzanz heraus und finden sich wieder in jener Zeit vor Alexander, als es in Griechenland von kleinen Stadtstaaten, Republiken und Kleinkönigreichen nur so wimmelte. Da die politischen Triebkräfte sowohl in der einen als auch in der anderen Zeit woanders wirken, nimmt die Glaubwürdigkeit auch hier keinen Schaden. Der größte Clou von Hal Foster aber ist sein Trick mit der Technik. Da schießen mit einemmal große Burgen aus dem Fels, in einer Zeit, als es in Wirklichkeit entweder zerfallene Römerfesten oder aber Erdwälle mit Palisaden drauf gab. Da reiten Ritter in Kettenrüstung und mit staufischen Topfhelmen durch ein mythisches England, als die romanobritischen Insel-Kelten der Realität mit Bronzehelmen, und oftmals halbnackt und angemalt, blutige Schlachten um die Oberherrschaft schlagen. Prächtige Segler mit mehreren Masten und großen Heckkajüten durchpflügen ein Meer, das in Wirklichkeit gerade mal die Vorfahren der leichten, kleinen Wikingerschiffe kennt. Auf diese Weise kann Foster je nach Situation in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft sowohl die (historisch korrekten) Völkerwanderungen halbwild erscheinender Germanenstämme darstellen als auch ein paar Täler weiter eine prächtige Burganlage im besten Theaterstil Ludwigs des zweiten, ein Zentrum der Minne und des höfischen Lebenstils des späten Burgund. Der Leser macht sich nur selten bewußt, daß hier ein Zeitsprung vorliegt. Zu Eisenherz' Zeiten berühren sich gerade zwei Epochen, mithin auch zwei Klischees. Daher erscheint es auch absolut glaubwürdig, wenn drei Ritter mit Kettenhemd, Stoßlanze, Topfhelm und Waffenrock der Stauferzeit vor den Toren Roms eine heimkehrende römische Legion bewundern, in Bronzehelmen, Brustpanzer, Beinschienen, mit Wurfspeer, Kurzschwert und schwerem eckigem Großschild. Magie wird von Hal Foster sehr subtil eingeführt. Magie ist selbst für so weltgewandte Leute wie Eisenherz, Gawain und Konsorten etwas Besonderes, Übernatürliches, ja Unheimliches. Dabei führt Merlin, einer der ganz wenigen wirklich großen Magier, Eisenherz (vordergründig) in die Magie ein, was nach Merlin ein anderer Name für die listig angewandte Geheimlehre der Naturwissenschaften sei. Danach bedient sich der Held auch selbst des Theaterspiels, um übernatürliche Phänomene vorzutäuschen. Doch dieses rationale Erklären einiger scheinbar magischer Effekte stellt einen Teil der Tarnung dar, die Merlin benutzt, um sein wahres Können zu verschleiern. Denn es verbleibt immer noch ein gut Teil wirklicher Magie, der rational nicht nachvollziehbar ist. Beschwörungen, Seherkünste, Bannsprüche etc. werden von einigen Einzelgängern wie Hexen, einsam in der Wüste lebenden Totenbeschwörern oder eben dem abergläubisch zu einem Sohn von überirdischen Wesen hochstilisierten Merlin praktiziert. Auch Märchen- und Sagengestalten werden von Foster in die Eisenherz-Saga eingearbeitet. Allerdings auch hier gilt: ganz vorsichtig. Begegnungen mit Priesterinnen archaischer Kulte lassen die Frage offen, ob es sich nicht vielleicht um Faeries, also Unter- bzw. Überirdische, handeln könnte. Ist Morgaine eine Zauberin wie Merlin, eine böse Fee oder ein dämonisches Wesen? Als unser Superritter und seine Heldenfreunde in Irland landen, verschwinden Kleinigkeiten aus dem Lager, werden des Nachts kindische Streiche gespielt. Kobolde oder Zufall? Teilweise entpuppen sich übernatürliche Gestalten als Techno-Tricks und Illusionen - siehe oben - oder es werden pseudonaturwissenschaftliche Erklärungen nahegelegt. So streifen in unzugänglichen Sümpfen die letzten Dinosaurier umher (hallo, Nessie!), oder ein "Drache" entsteigt dem Ozean, ein sogenanntes "Meerkrokodil", das mittlerweile ausgestorben sei. Zum Teil werden, einfach genial übrigens, Sinnestäuschungen und Konfrontationen mit Unbekanntem zu Erlebnissen der dritten Art. Da reisen Eisenherz und eine Bande wikingischer Seeräuber auf der Suche nach einer geheimnisvollen Goldmine die afrikanische Küste entlang und fahren sogar ein Stück weit den Kongo hinauf. Unterwegs sehen sie Krokodile, sozusagen die kleinen Verwandten des Meerdrachens. Eingeborene werden gegen geheimnisvolle Tiermenschen verteidigt (Gorillas). Die Krönung ist aber der "Horrortrip" eines kleinen Kommandounternehmens! Ein wütendes Nashorn walzt alles vor sich nieder - wahrhaft ein tödliches "Einhorn". Ein Elefant taucht unvermittelt auf einem Trampelpfad vor ihnen auf. Aus der Perspektive der erschrockenen Nordmänner ein riesiges Ungeheuer mit unglaublich großen Zähnen, von dessen Intelligenz und rührendem Familienleben natürlich keiner etwas ahnt. Und dann greift der ebenfalls erschrockene Elefant gereizt an (vermutlich um seine Herde zu verteidigen) und trompetet sogar. Das ist zu viel des Schreckens, und dann erheben sich gar über den Baumwipfeln Kopf und Hals einer Giraffe. Wer ahnt denn etwas von dem verborgenen Körper, oder daß die vermeidliche Naga (Riesenschlange) ein harmloser Blätterfresser ist? Da Hal Foster also immer sehr vorsichtig das Unrealistische in die Realität einpaßt, mit vielen Abstufungen und subtilen Andeutungen, gelingt es ihm, das eigentlich recht Absurde zur historischen Erfahrung umzumünzen. Eine irreale Epoche wird glaubhaft eingebettet in die gewesene Wirklichkeit unserer Welt. Wie schmal dabei der Grat ist, auf dem man sich manchmal bewegt, beweist sein Nachfolger, Josef Cullen Murphy. Da findet der junge Galan, eine von Eisenherz' zahlreichen "Lendenfrüchten", in einer als verflucht geltenden Truhe, in Wirklichkeit mit Fallen und Geheimtüren gespickt (sozusagen Hero-Quest-Truhe, harr, harr), das geheime Zauberbuch Merlins. Flugs wirkt er einen Zauber, der auf Wochen hinaus für schönes Wetter sorgt. Das wäre ja noch zu ertragen. Jetzt aber kommt es dicke: In einer geheimnisvollen Höhle werden groteske Lebewesen präsentiert, die angeblich in dieser verschlossenen Unterwelt die Sintflut überlebt haben sollen. Zum Beispiel Elefanten, die nur auf den Hinterbeinen laufen, geflügelte Schlangen mit Nashornkopf, Affen mit Engelsflügeln... Hier ist mit einem Mal der Zauber des Unwirklichen verflogen. Das Übernatürliche wirkt nicht mehr geheimnisvoll, sondern schlicht unnatürlich. Mit Fosters "Geschichtsreparaturset" im Aktenkoffer sollte es einem Spielleiter nun möglich sein, eine historische Epoche nach seinen Vorstellungen zurechtzurücken. Ein Zeitpunkt mit vielen Möglichkeiten ist z. B. das Jahr 1070. Dies ist die Zeit des Kaisergeschlechtes der Salier, und die Zeit der normannischen Expansion, der Vorabend der Kreuzzüge und die Zeit der Entdeckung von Amerika durch die Wikinger. Seit kurzem ist England zu dieser Zeit von den Normannen besetzt. Auf der schönen Insel tummeln sich die normannischen Eroberer, eine Widerstand leistende Bevölkerung buntgemischt aus Saxen und Dänen, scotische Plünderer und Walisische Krieger, die endlich wieder Morgenluft wittern. Vor dem Hintergrund dieser recht unterschiedlichen Kulturen hat man viel Spielraum für Konflikte. In solch einer Aufruhrsituation kommt es zwangsläufig zu einem gewissen Zusammenbruch der bisherigen Gesellschaftsordnung: Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge, Glücksritter, Partisanenbanden (wie z. B. Robin Hood, zwar eine Figur aus späteren Jahrhunderten, aber was macht das schon?) streifen durchs Land, die Rechtsverfolgung durch die Obrigkeit ist weitgehend lahmgelegt... damit bieten sich viele Freiheiten, um gesellschaftliche Außenseiterfiguren wie den typischen Abenteurer glaubwürdig einzubinden. Frankreich bietet derweil einen ausgezeichneten Hintergrund für alle Abenteuer, die auf den prächtigen Burgen von Grafen und Herzögen spielen. Minne und Ränkespiele, Ritterehre und Wilde Jagden durch die Getreidefelder des Nachbarn... König Philipp I. ist mehr oder weniger ein Schattenkönig, wie es schon seine Vorgänger waren. Die Macht liegt in den Händen der Lokalfürsten, die natürlich alle versuchen, sich gegen die jeweils anderen durchzusetzen. Das deutsche Reich steht zu dieser Zeit im Zeichen des Streites von Papst und Kaiser um die höchste Autorität, dem sogenannten Investiturstreit. Es geht dabei um weltliche Macht und um die Frage, ob der Papst oder der Kaiser, immerhin Herrscher von Gottes Gnaden, Oberhaupt von Staat und/oder Kirche sein soll. Dabei unterstützen die Fürsten den Papst gegen den Kaiser Heinrich IV, der versucht, die kleinen Adligen für sich zu gewinnen. Jedoch überwirft er sich mit seinen nördlichen Untertanen, und es kommt zum Aufstand der Saxen. In dieser bewegten Situation lassen sich hervorragend politische Intrigenspiele oder auch gewaltsame Auseinandersetzungen einbringen. In Spanien tobt gleichzeitig die Reconquista - die Christen wollen sich ihr Land von den Mauren wiederholen. Es mag ganz reizvoll sein, hier die eher barbarisch anmutenden christlichen Westgotenreiche und die hoch-kultivierte maurische Lebensart einander gegenüberzustellen. Ach ja, die Barbaren: Die Mongolen künden sich von ferne an. Die ersten Städte des russischen Reiches leiden bereits unter den wilden Steppenreitern, die bis tief nach Polen vordringen werden. Als Gefangene des großen Chan mag es eine Gruppe von Helden vielleicht bis nach China verschlagen. Noch mehr Barbaren: In Norwegen und Schweden müssen sich gerade die letzten Heiden gewaltsam taufen lassen. Die Epoche der Wikinger dämmert ihrem Ende entgegen. Künftig wird die Hanse die Musik in der Ostsee auswählen. Alte Haudegen schauen seufzend ihre Schwerter an und denken an damals, als die Kuttenschwinger den König noch nicht zu fassen hatten, und man noch Klöster ausrauben durfte... Wo wir gerade von Klöstern reden: Das 11. Jahrhundert ist auch die Zeit der großen Kirchenreform. Begeistert lassen sich die Leute mitreißen von den Ideen der "Cluniaszenser". Klöster schießen aus dem Boden. Mönch oder Nonne sein ist in... Und Papst Urban verkündet in naher Zukunft den ersten Kreuzzug. Damit ist der Weg frei für großartige Abenteuer im Libanon, in Byzanz, auf Sizilien oder in Ägypten. Packt den Burnus ein! Ich habe die Epoche um 1070 nur grob umrissen. Wer diese Zeit vertiefen will, sei an die zahlreichen Sachbücher verwiesen, vor allem aber an den DTV-Atlas zur Weltgeschichte. Dieses zweibändige Werk liefert alle wirklich wichtigen Daten zur Geschichte zusammen mit Übersichtskarten und kurzen Artikeln, die ein wenig Hintergrundwissen vermitteln und Hinweise zum Weitersuchen bieten. Für uns ist nur der erste Band wichtig, da der zweite die Neuzeit behandelt (ISBN 3-423-03001-1). Im weiteren Verlauf meiner Artikel möchte ich jedoch den Zeitpunkt um 950 genauer ausarbeiten und vorstellen. Ich bin der Ansicht, daß diese Epoche von der Stimmung her am meisten zu bieten hat: viel Barbarentum und viel höfische Lebensart. Zwar verschiebt sich die Landkarte nicht so dramatisch wie vorher und hinterher, aber es gibt viele interessante Einzelheiten. Ich will auch noch darauf eingehen, was uns Sagen, Legenden und Märchen für Material bieten, was mit sogenannten Nichtmenschen los ist, wie das Mittelalter zaubert, was an Ungeheuern, Geistern und Dämonen zu erwarten ist, wie man im Mittelalter reiste, und und und... In der nächsten Folge: "So war das Jahr 950"; mit: Kaiser Otto, einem Slavenaufstand, burgundischen Minnesängern, einem Priesterkaiser von Byzanz, einem verschwundenen Reich namens Lombardenland, den ungarischen Beutereitern, Kuddelmuddel in England, und nicht zuletzt den Wikingern! Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Wissen Kategorie:Roland Röpnack